


SVU Ficlets

by FanmixCereal



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Most of this will be Barson, Multi, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanmixCereal/pseuds/FanmixCereal
Summary: SVU Tumblr prompts that are usually less than 600 words (most prompt ideas come from @thebarsondaily)





	1. Energy

“Barba?” She asked tentatively, staring at her boyfriend.

The man was, in simple terms, literally bouncing off the walls. One moment he was sitting on his desk, the next, he was already on the other side of his office. 

Olivia went over to inspect the desk closer, only to find a frighteningly large pile of empty styrofoam cups. She groaned in realization.

“Barba? How many cups of coffee did you have today?”

“Five, six, maybe seven,” his answer was rushed and slurred together, as he had no time to respond to the question, “in the last two hours”. 

She brought one hand to her face and shook her head dismay. “Goddamn it, Rafael.”


	2. Surrender

“Liv, please.” His voice was filled with desparation and worry, but he didn’t care. All that he was worrying about was Olivia, who stared him with a blank, almost hollow expression. 

“Olivia,” he called out again, “Please, this isn’t something that you should be dealing with alone. Let me help you, I…” Barba began to pause when he felt a few teardrops castigating down his face. 

He quickly wiped them away, hoping that she wouldn’t notice, but Olivia, the ever observant lieutenant that she was, was already staring back at him anxiously. 

“My God, Rafael, I…I didn’t mean for you to…” Her voice was choked in her own tears as they began to fall. Immediately, the ADA wrapped his arms around and held her as they both wept. 

“Liv, talk to me,” he pleaded, holding her a bit tighter, “I’m so worried about you. About what happened with Lewis” (he didn’t fail to feel her tremble at the name) “Let us at the squadroom…Let me help you. You don’t have to do this alone anymore.” 

A cry, filled with both sadness and gratitude, erupted from her throat.


	3. The Chilling Winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a fic for one of the rare pairs of the fandom: Barsonisi!

The snowflakes fell softly onto the streets and the sidewalk, which caused a “crumpling” sound as the three: Olivia, Barba, and Sonny, walk down it.

“God, why is it so cold?” Barba complained, bringing up his scarf to cover the bottom half of his face.

“Rafael, this is New York,” said Olivia, “The winters are always going to be hell.” 

“It’s actually not that bad.” Carisi commented.

“T-That’s only b-because you guys a-are used to this d-damned cold weather.” The ADA stuttered, shaking a bit due to the cold.

At that, the other two each grasped one of his hand and move closer to him, now walking side by side with him; Rafael felt his face flush at this action.

“How about we go home, and I’ll make us all hot chocolate?” Sonny recommended, moving closer to the lawyer to kiss him on the cheek. 

“…I would like that.” He whispered, blushing more.

Olivia chuckled at his embarrassed face, and hugged him quickly before they made their way home.


	4. Suppress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Pining Barson angst

He gazed at her with silent longing as she left his office. Olivia had been there to congratulate him for the win in court that day, at which he willed himself not to flush at her praise and simply return that  gratitude. At that, she gave him a soft smile and a short hug before her departure. 

He leaned against his desk, as though his emotions took a physical toll on him. He couldn’t believe that he, Rafael Barba, who had a no-nonsense, unforgiving nature had fallen in love with such a loving, yet strong woman like her. It was almost ironic; in the beginning he couldn’t stand her attitude , her forcefulness on making sure that he cares for the victim, and not just his convection rate. Now, he’s pining for her. 

He gave a deep sigh and turned his attention towards his windows, looking at the immeasurable darkness of the night. Rafael wouldn’t, couldn’t  tell her about his feelings. They worked together and it wouldn’t be appropriate for them to be dating, especially since they worked within SVU, where relationships are usually disturbing and disgusting.  


…But beside this reason, the true cause of his silence was that…He couldn’t handle her rejection. Everything that he did was so that he gained her approval, and it was childish of him, but he would rather live in the dark than witness the horrid things that light could reveal. 

He took his seat behind his worktable, and retrieved a small shot glass and a bottle of scotch from a cabinet. Pouring himself a glass, he took slips as he brought his focus to the files in front of him. He didn’t want to think about that pain anymore, and what  better than to replace it with another?


	5. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt last week was Fall! (I'm sorry this is so short)

The leaves seemed to dance in the wind as they walked on the sidewalk, the hues of red, orange, and yellow merging into a beautiful dance that only nature itself understood.   
Olivia turned to her boyfriend, who stared wistfully in the air, a small smile on his face.

“What’s making you so happy?” She asked him, returning the grin. 

Before responding, Rafael softly grasped her hand. “The fact that I’m here with you.” 

She scoffed at his statement, but the flush on her face revealed her true answer.


	6. Summer Daze (Barsonisi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is the boss, but she is whumped by these two. Carisi is sleepy and Barba is annoyed and sweaty. That's the fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for @discovampireforjesus and wanted to share more Barsonisi with the world! Check them out for the idea (and mine too, please. It's also FanmixCereal)

“Guys, come on, we’ve been here all day and have done nothing! Let’s go out do something!” Olivia declared, looking at her two boyfriends while they were all laying on the bed. As Carisi was sleeping soundly on the comforter, turned away from the conversation, Barba was shaking his head.

“Liv,” he dragged out, sounding annoyed and irritated, “ It’s too hot outside. I’m sweating bullets, and I’m not even out of bed yet. And Sonny is still sleeping, so we can’t just wake him up.”

As if on cue, and some strange sort of coincidence, the two heard the other begin to stir in his sleep, and his blue eyes pierced them both as he awoke from his sleep.

“ Good morning, you two.” He whispered softly, drowsy from slumber. 

“See, that’s another reason why we should try and go outside,” she then turned her attention to her detective. “Sonny, it’s two in the afternoon and you’re just waking up now.”  
“Really? Wow, that’s the earliest that I’ve woken up during this vacation” he declared. At that, Rafael scowled.

“Don’t give her anymore ammunition!” He told him. “I don’t want to go out into that insufferable heat!” 

“Maybe. it would more bearable if you didn’t wear several layers of clothing each time you’re going to bed.” Carisi argued, gesturing towards the pajamas that the attorney was wearing. It seemed to expensive, and, considering that it was covering him fully from the neck down, suffocating. 

“I just wanted to look as though I didn’t just spend the entire day sleeping.” Barba stated back, crossing his arms. Olivia resisted the urge to laugh. Here was the well-esteemed, stubborn ADA of the sixteenth precinct, acting like an immature child. 

“Well, if looking good means looking as though you’re about to have a heat stroke, then…” Carisi trailed off. His sluggishness has now worn off, now replaced with the irritability that Barba now has. 

“Oh, so since you guys are so ready to have an argument, that means you have enough energy to go out, then?” Olivia questioned, gazing at her lovers. Both instantly turned their attention her and shook their heads.

“No, we are exhausted.” quipped Sonny, with Rafael, agreeing in suit. 

“Fine, how about this: we rest for one more hour and then we go for a stroll to the ice cream parlor around the corner. How about that?” She asked them.

“Can it be an hour and thirty more minutes” pleaded Carisi, looking at her expectantly. It took only a short while before she agreed with him. Carisi smiled before wrapping one arm around her and one around Barba. “ Thank you.” he cooed, before closing his eyes. 

Rafael took a short glance at the detective before looking at the lieutenant. “ Do you always give in to what he says?” 

“Not just him, you too.” She answered quickly, thankful that the flush on her cheeks can be explained away by the hot weather. “Now go to sleep.” She closed eyes before saying he could say anything else. 

Barba chuckled softly at her before doing the same, making sure to grasp her hand as he did.


	7. Thunderstorms and One night stands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: regret, midnight, addicted, rain

The harsh patter of the rain awoken him from his sleep. Rubbing at his eyes and drawing himself of his stupor, he blinked at the darkness of the room. As he scanned it, looking at the shadows of it, he froze. This wasn’t his room. Which would only mean…

A soft groan startled him from his thoughts. He turned only to see a familiar sight. Olivia Benson, who’s body was covered in soft blankets, turned in her sleep, now facing away from him.

He sighed in disbelief, running his hand into his curly locks. How did he manage to get himself into this situation again? Every time he tells himself that he should try to keep their relationship professional and that nothing can happen between them, he always finds himself ending up in her bedroom and waking during the midnight hour.

Does he regret this? At times, but when ever he sees her beautiful body, her silky hair, and her soft snores of the night, he knows that he’ll never be able to give this up, to give **her** up. He’s too addicted.


	8. Bouquets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Old-fashioned, flowers, blush, gold

“Don’t you think that’s a little old-fashioned?” Olivia asked him, when he displayed the bouquet of flowers to her. At that response, Barba looked back at her sheepishly.

“ I mean, a little bit, but you know the saying: if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it?” He returned, a light blush of embarrassment covering his face. He shook the golden flowers in her direction, and with a laugh at his expense, gracefully took them.

“But really, thank you for these. This was really kind of you.”

One of his eyebrows rose. “Oh, so I can’t be nice?”

“I mean, you’re a lawyer, so…” She drew out, a playful smirk placed on her face.

“Rude.” He answers. Chuckling, she hooked her elbows with his and they began to walk to their destination.  


	9. The Blessings of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Christmas, snow, first kiss

Their first kiss was sweet, but also a tad tacky. It had begun with the coming of winter, where Christmas ornaments were being displayed and the trees where dusted with a layer of snow.

However, since Rafael couldn’t stand that heat, he did the only thing he could in the situation: complain. “God, why does it have be so cold?” He asked, exhausted of the cold weather.

“Hon, we already established this. It’s winter and because of that, it’s cold outside.” Olivia had answered, sarcasm laced within her words. In response, the man stuck his lounge out at her.

“Whatever, it’s still cold.” He muttered. She turned to him and stared deeply into his eyes.

She said, “Maybe I could warm you up.” The, she kissed him. When she had drew back, Barba couldn’t contain his laughter.

“Did you seriously just say…?”

“Yes, I did. Now forget about.”


End file.
